Une autre vie
by Liily54
Summary: Hermione, puissante sang-pure, fait partie d'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier. Sœur jumelle de Blaise Zabini, meilleure amie de Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, elle est aussi amie avec le Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy. Elle méprise Ronald Weasley. Bref, le contraire de l'histoire que vous connaissez.


_Coucou les filles… Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard sur __**Je ne savais pas **__… Je vous mets cet OS sur Harry Potter… et je mets le chapitre 9 de ma fic juste après… _

_J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS assez court… _

_Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture _

_**Une autre vie**_

- PANSY ! MILLICENT !  
- QUOI ? Me crièrent-elles de leurs chambres respectives au manoir Zabini.  
Eh oui ! Elles étaient des habituées du manoir Zabini. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode étaient mes meilleures amies depuis l'enfance et nous retrouvions toujours ensemble a la fin des vacances d'été. Donc elles avaient toutes les deux leurs propres chambres au manoir. Nous crions comme ça depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, il y a un peu plus de trois jours. Il faut croire que non seulement mon frère en avait marre mais aussi mes parents ! Bref, je me décidais à leur répondre.  
- VENEZ ! VITE ! C'EST UNE VÉRITABLE CATASTROPHE ! Hurlais-je.  
Elles arrivèrent en courant et j'entendis mes parents ainsi que Blaise soupirer de soulagement. Car maintenant que nous étions dans la même pièce, nous n'aurions plus besoin de crier.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Me demanda Pansy.  
- Oui Mione, qu'y a t-il de si horrible ? Continua Millicent, inquiète.  
- Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ces vêtements, là, répondis-je en montrant une immense montagne de vêtements. Mais je l'ai ai déjà tous portés et tout le monde m'a déjà vu avec !  
- Mais c'est horrible ! Crièrent mes deux amies en même temps.  
Je leur jetais un regard et elles éclatèrent de rire. Je ne tardais pas à les suivre. Je n'étais pas aussi superficielle.  
- N'empêche, leur dis-je tout de même. Il faut que j'aille au chemin de traverse rapidement ! J'ai des tas de choses à acheter avant la rentrée ! Notre dernière année à Poudlard, ce n'est pas rien ! Vous m'accompagnez ?  
- Oui, me dit Pansy. Nous aussi nous avons beaucoup d'achats à faire.  
- Retournez dans vos chambres et préparez vous alors, nous partons dans une heure.  
- Ok ! Aller viens Milli !  
- Ouais, lui répondit nonchalamment Millicent.  
Elles partirent et je souris. J'adorais mes amies.

Je venais d'enfiler une robe assez décontractée, avec de fines bretelles, simple, qui m'arrivait aux chevilles, de couleur verte, verte Serpentard quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entre !

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, souris et lui dit :

- Jumeau adoré !

J'esquissais un sourire moqueur quand il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermy, tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Oh désolée… Blaisounet c'est mieux ?

- Hermione !

Il se jeta sur moi et nous tombâmes sur mon lit brutalement. J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il me chatouillait. Il ricanait, heureux que je sois à sa merci.

-Arr… ête Blai-se !

J'essayais de parler – ce à quoi j'arrivais difficilement, toutes mes paroles étant entrecoupées d'éclats de rire.

- Tiens ? Tu connais mon prénom ?

Il se moquait de moi. J'essayais de répliquer mais ses chatouilles redoublèrent et je me débattis pour échapper à mon frère. Ma robe découvrit les trois quarts de mes jambes mais je m'en fichais, c'était seulement Blaise et de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien y faire, vu qu'il retenait mes poignets.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

Blaise arrêta ses chatouilles tandis que nous tournions la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Esquissant un sourire narquois, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, Draco Malefoy se tenait là et nous observait, profondément amusé. Il avait également sa propre chambre au Manoir étant donné qu'il était très proche de Blaise, il venait à chaque fin d'été, exactement comme mes deux amies. Blaise sourit à son meilleur ami et se retourna vers moi.

- Comment je m'appelle déjà ?

Je tournais la tête sur le coté, refusant de répondre.

- Comment est-ce que je m'appelle Hermione ? Insista-t-il moqueusement.

- Blaisounet.

Ses mains se rapprochèrent dangereusement de mes côtes et je criais :

- Non ! Arrête. Blaise. Tu t'appelles Blaise.

Il sourit victorieusement et je me mis à bouder, comme une gamine. Toujours au-dessus de moi, il ne me laissait pas me relever.

- Blaise, pousses-toi.

- Oui, Blaise pousses-toi donc, laisse ta sœur se… comment dirais-je… se rhabiller correctement, intervint Draco, narquois.

- Nan, me pousses pas. Pas envie. Pis Dray, pas comme ci ça te plaisait pas…

Draco perdit son sourire devant l'affirmation de son ami. Quant à moi, je rougis violemment.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Hermy, tu rougis ! Cria Blaise.

- Blaise, je te jure que… commençais-je.

- Ca va, ça va.

Il se releva un peu et recouvrit mes jambes de ma robe. Il tenait toujours mes poignets, je restais donc couchée, attendant qu'il daigne me lâcher. Quand il le fit, je m'assis en soupirant. Mon frère se tenait toujours devant moi, attendant quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?

Il me sourit, gêné.

- Tu es fâchée ?

Je le regardais. Comme d'habitude, je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête plus de quelques minutes. Je secouais la tête.

- Nan, je ne suis pas fâchée.

Il sourit plus largement et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui accordais un sourire et lui demandais :

- Alors, tu es venu pour quoi ?

- Attends une seconde, dit Draco. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'il est venu te parler et il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est ça. T'es pas encore habitué Draco ? Répliquais-je, moqueuse.

- Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Enfin bref, il voulait te demander si on pouvait venir avec vous au chemin de traverse vu qu'on doit y aller nous aussi. Autant y aller tous ensemble.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Attends je le dis aux filles.

Blaise pâlit, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et dit, rapidement :

- Bouche-toi les oreilles Draco, vite !

- De quoi ? Répondit-il, perplexe.

Trop tard. Gentil Blaise. Essayer de sauver les oreilles de son meilleur ami. Je souris et me mis à crier.

- MILLI ! PAN' !

- QUOI ? Répondirent-elles en cœur.

- DRACO ET BLAISE NOUS ACCOMPAGNENT AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE D'ACCORD ?

- PAS DE PROBLEME ! Cria Millicent.

- OK ! Dit Pansy.

- DEPECHEZ VOUS ! ON Y VA DANS 10 MINUTES !

Je me tournais vers mon frère et Draco. Blaise retira ses mains de ses oreilles et Draco était devenu blanc. Je veux dire, encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Je m'approchais de lui, espérant de pas lui avoir crevé les tympans.

- Ca va aller ? Demandais-je.

Il me foudroya du regard.

- Ca va aller ? Ca va _aller_ ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Cria-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il m'entendait parfaitement. Ca ne devait pas être si grave que ça.

- Draco va bien, j'en suis ravie. Sortez maintenant, je dois m'habiller !

- Tu l'es pas déjà ? Demanda Draco, l'air mauvais.

- Nan mais Dray, cherches pas à comprendre l'esprit féminin et encore moins celui de ma sœur. Viens, nous les attendrons dans le salon. Hermy chérie, ajouta Blaise en se tournant vers moi.

- Mmh ?

- En bas, dans 10 minutes. Compris ?

Je hochais la tête rapidement et il me sourit puis traîna Draco dehors en refermant la porte derrière lui. Seulement 10 minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire ça ?! Bon, autant faire avec… je me précipitais vers mon dressing, plus grand que ma chambre déjà immense. Je choisis une jupe plissée bleu cobalt et un débardeur gris perle. Je retirais ma robe et enfilais rapidement ces vêtements.

_« C'est assorti aux yeux de Draco »_, pensais-je en me regardant dans une glace.

Je me secouais et me mis à chercher des chaussures qui iraient avec ma tenue. Je trouvais des chaussures à hauts talons gris. Je les mettais et cherchais ma cape. Bleue, elle allait parfaitement avec mes vêtements. Je l'endossais et souris devant la fraîcheur qu'elle me procurait. Ahh… les capes magiques, quelle merveilleuse invention !

Je remarquais que j'avais déjà cinq minutes de retard. Blaise allait me tuer…

Je continuais sur ma lancée et me rendais dans ma salle de bain. Je regardais mes cheveux. Naturellement bouclés et tombant de part et d'autre de mon visage, ils étaient corrects. J'avais l'habitude de me coiffer de façon plus élaborée mais refusant de m'attirer davantage les foudres de mon frère, je passais seulement ma main dans mes cheveux, les arrangeant rapidement.

- Tant pis, soufflais-je doucement.

J'entendis mon frère monter les escaliers et je souris. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le grand miroir de ma chambre et constatais, à voix haute cette fois, sans vraiment y réfléchir, alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait sur mon frère, le visage sévère :

- C'est assorti aux yeux de Draco.

Puis je me tournais vers mon frère qui m'observait, pétrifié. Puis, doucement, il sourit.

- Dray ? Vraiment ?

Je me détournais, rougissante. Ce n'était qu'avec lui et certains amis très proches que je m'autorisais à afficher mes sentiments. Blaise s'approcha de moi. Il souleva mon visage de sa main et m'obligea à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux marron dans les miens. Je hochais la tête légèrement et il sourit un peu plus. Il m'embrassa encore une fois, sur le front cette fois. Je souris doucement. Il agrippa ma main et me dit :

- On y va ?

J'acquiesçais, le remerciant intérieurement de ne pas faire de commentaires et attrapais mon sac noir sur le lit.

- Trésor ?

Je me tournais vers mon frère et esquissais un joli sourire en entendant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné alors que nous étions petits. Il l'avait gardé depuis. J'adorais quand il m'appelait ainsi et il le savait.

- T'es magnifique.

Je lui souris encore plus largement.

- Nan mais sérieux, tu devrais te coiffer comme ça plus souvent.

- Je ne me suis pas coiffée, je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. A qui la faute ?

- Tant pis, t'es jolie quand même, me sourit-il joyeusement.

- C'est gentil. Toi aussi ?

Il éclata de rire et me tira vers les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes en bas et Draco, Pansy et Millicent vinrent nous rejoindre. Mes deux amies se précipitèrent vers moi et me dirent, admiratives :

- T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? T'es magnifique !

Je souris alors que Blaise repartait dans un immense éclat de rire. Je lui tapais sur l'épaule et il attrapa ma main qu'il avait lâchée. Il me fit un discret signe de tête en direction de son meilleur ami. Je me tournais donc vers Draco. C'est à ce moment précis que je le vis détourner le regard. Je haussais un sourcil puis rangeais cette information dans un coin de mon esprit. Je l'étudierais plus tard.

- On y va ? Demandais-je.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Nous sortîmes du Manoir, allant vers la zone de transplanage.

Nous atterrîmes devant Fleury & Bott et nous sourîmes devant le peu de monde qu'il y avait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je propose qu'on aille d'abord aux boutiques de vêtements vu que ce sera le plus long étant donné qu'on a tous quelque chose à y acheter. Après on verra, dit calmement Draco.

Je hochais la tête comme le reste du groupe et on se dirigea donc vers le magasin de Madame Guipure. Une fois entrés, elle se précipita sur nous en souriant.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, les enfants ?

- Nous voulons acheter des vêtements pour l'année qui arrive, répondit Blaise pour tous.

- Oh très bien. Je vais m'occuper de vous les garçons. Théo ! Appela-t-elle.

- Oui Madame ? Demanda un jeune homme en arrivant.

« Joli » me souffla Millicent à l'oreille. Pansy l'entendit et sourit. Ce que je fis également en hochant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, un corps hâlé et plutôt musclé. Son sourire était vraiment magnifique et ses yeux, d'un bleu océan, étaient envoûtants. J'entendis Milli soupirer en le détaillant. Tandis que j'échangeais un regard avec Pan', je secouais la tête, amusée.

- Tu veux bien aider ces trois jeunes filles à trouver des vêtements pour leur année scolaire, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien entendu.

Il se tourna vers nous en s'approchant et sourit. Je remarquais le regard de Draco sur moi, je l'observais en retour. Au lieu de détourner les yeux, il continua à me fixer longuement jusqu'à ce que Blaise l'appelle et qu'il se retourne vers lui sans plus faire attention à moi. Je haussais les sourcils et me tournais à mon tour vers « Théo ».

- Alors, que cherchons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben en fait, on ne sait pas vraiment. On veut juste de nouveaux vêtements, répondis-je.

Mes deux amies hochèrent la tête.

- Alors je vous propose de choisir les habits qui vous plaisent et d'aller les essayer. Je vous dirais ensuite s'ils vous vont bien ou pas.

- Bonne idée, dit doucement Millicent.

Nous approuvâmes et nous commençâmes les recherches. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avions toutes les trois une grosse pile de vêtements dans les bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc rapidement vers les cabines d'essayages. Théo vint avec nous et s'ensuivit un vrai défilé. Gardant tout de même nos masques de Serpentardes, on s'autorisait, de temps en temps, de petits rires ou des sourires. Une fois fini, une bonne heure après, nous rejoignîmes les garçons qui avaient assistés à la fin du « défilé ». Nous passâmes à la caisse et nous sortîmes après avoir salué Théo en souriant.

- Nouvel ami les filles ? Demanda Draco d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Je vis Blaise sourire, amusé. Je le regardais, interrogative en haussant un sourcil. Il me regarda en secouant la tête. Ce fut Pansy qui répondit.

- Bah, pas vraiment. Il est gentil. Et puis il nous a bien aidées. C'est tout. Pourquoi ? Jaloux Draconouchet ?

Je pouffais discrètement au surnom absolument ridicule dont venait de l'affubler ma meilleure amie.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Arrête de me donner ces surnoms débiles ! Tu m'énerves Pansy !

- Tiens, ce pourrait-il que j'ai tapé juste ? Continua Pan' en le regardant, moqueuse.

Elle avait raison, Draco ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, même lorsque Pansy l'appelait par un surnom aussi ridicule que celui-ci. Jamais. Sauf quand elle tapait juste.

Draco croisa les bras en tournant la tête. Nous éclatâmes de rire, tous les quatre et je vis un petit tressaillement au coin des lèvres de Dray. Il retenait un sourire.

- Ah, c'était impossible de ne pas tomber sur eux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Nous arrêtions de rire et nous nous tournions vers celui qui venait de parler. Weasley. Accompagné de Potter, bien sûr. J'esquissais un sourire moqueur.

- Tiens la belette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas comme ci tu pouvais acheter quelque chose.

Pansy et Millicent sourirent à ma réplique, narquoises. Weasley devint rouge de colère et j'enchaînais. J'éprouvais le besoin de me défouler, allez savoir pourquoi. Qui mieux que la belette pouvait me servir de cobaye ?

- Tiens, la couleur de ton visage rivalise avec celle de tes cheveux. Faut dire que ça ne t'arrange pas pour autant.

Cette fois il était vraiment en colère, les sourires et rires de mes amis derrière moi n'arrangeant rien, il serra les poings et, alors que Potter ouvrait la bouche pour l'arrêter, Weasley se jeta sur moi et me balança un coup de poing en plein sur le visage. Je tombais sur le sol suite à la force du coup et un petit cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Ma joue, rouge, était brûlante. Blaise se précipita, un rictus de colère défigurant son beau visage et décocha une jolie droite à la belette. Draco, Millicent et Pansy s'étaient agenouillés près de moi et regardaient ma joue, inquiets. Dray approcha sa main et effleura mon visage du bout des doigts. Je sifflais en m'écartant.

- Désolé, dit-il.

Je résistais à l'envie de poser ma main sur ma joue, sachant que si je le faisais, une douleur encore plus vive se déploierait dans mon visage. Pansy et Millicent m'aidèrent à me relever. Draco tira sa baguette et me demanda de le regarder et de ne pas bouger. Je me souvins que tous les septièmes années ayant participés à la guerre dans le camp de l'Ordre avaient été autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Je me re-concentrais sur Draco qui incantait une formule pour diminuer le renflement de ma joue. Fit apparaître une potion antidouleur qu'il me donna et que je bus d'une traite malgré le goût très amer. Je soupirais de soulagement quand la douleur disparut. Puis il formula un autre sort pour retirer la couleur bleue qui commençait à se former sur mon visage. Il passa sa main sur ma joue pour vérifier qu'elle était redevenue comme avant et je frissonnais suite à la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Je le regardais et il me rendit mon regard, intense. Ce fut Pansy qui me fit me détourner des beaux yeux bleus-gris de Dray. Elle me tapota l'épaule et me montra mon frère.

Je tournais la tête vers la scène. Weasley était parterre. Tant mieux. Et Potter regardait Blaise qui l'observait aussi. Ils ne se fixaient pas avec hostilité. Une sorte de respect poli s'était établi entre nous et Potter suite à la guerre contre Voldemort. Nous étions du coté de l'Ordre du Phoenix tout comme nos parents. Sauf Lucius. Mais Lucius Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire.

Potter se tourna vers moi. Son regard dériva sur ma joue soignée. Il esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé pour ta joue. Vraiment.

Je voyais dans son regard vert qu'il était sincère. Je hochais la tête.

- Pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Mon regard se tourna vers Weasley qui se relevait. Potter se tourna vers lui.

- Aller vient Ron, on y va. Malefoy. Zabini. Parkinson. Bulstrode, salua-t-il.

Je lui souris.

- Bye Hermione, me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

J'acquiesçais. Ils s'en allèrent et je me tournais vers mon frère.

- Blaise… ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Il ne m'a même pas touché, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Il m'observa sous tous les angles, minutieusement. Pris mon visage entre ses mains et regarda ma joue attentivement.

- Arrête Blaise, je n'ai rien, Draco m'a soigné.

- N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est osé te toucher.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Dray pour le remercier, ce dernier sourit légèrement en retour puis mon frère se retourna vers moi et passa sa main sur ma joue puis il m'embrassa dessus, délicatement de peur de me faire mal et je souris. Je l'embrassais à mon tour sur la joue et il serra ma main qu'il attrapa. Blaise et moi avons toujours été très proches. Une relation très fusionnelle, comme Pansy appelait ça. Il était énormément protecteur à mon égard comme moi j'étais très jalouse si une fille s'approchait trop de lui. Notre relation s'approchait beaucoup de la relation amoureuse mais ça n'en était pas une. Juste un genre d'amour fraternel ou une sorte d'amitié fraternelle*- un peu des deux j'imagine - entre un frère et sa sœur jumelle. Nous continuâmes tout de même nos achats avec moins de bonne humeur cependant.

Quand nous rentrâmes au Manoir Zabini, nous trouvâmes Narcissa Malefoy attablée avec maman sur la grande table de la Salle à Manger. Draco haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de sa mère.

- Mère ?

Elles se tournèrent vers nous et ma mère se leva. Elle vint vers nous.

- Blaise… commença-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Mon frère blêmit suite aux mots murmurés. Inquiète, je m'empressais de prendre sa main que je ramenais vers moi. Je la pressais contre mon ventre et Blaise me regarda, souriant faiblement. Ma mère hocha la tête en direction de mon frère quand ce dernier la regarda. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit, doucement :

- Viens Hermy.

- Mais… protestais-je.

- Viens.

Il me tira par la main et m'emmena à l'étage, suivis par Pansy et Millicent. On entra dans le petit salon d'étage, où l'on se réunissait souvent pour discuter tous ensemble. Pan' et Milli' allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé côte à côte et se mirent à chuchoter entre elles. Quant à moi, je me tournais vers mon jumeau et le regardais, commençant vraiment à paniquer. Il dut le voir dans mon regard car il passa son bras sur ma taille et me serra contre lui, protecteur. Me sentant un peu mieux, je demandais tout de même :

- Blaise… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Draco n'est pas venu avec nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous partit ? Qu'est-ce que Mère t'a dit ?

- Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi. C'est une histoire qui concerne Dray, il viendra nous rejoindre bientôt, je te le jure. Et il choisira de nous en parler, ou non.

Pan' et Milli' s'étaient tues, elles nous écoutaient, attentives.

- Mais toi, Blaise, toi tu sais ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas ? Maman te l'a dit dans l'oreille.

Il hésita et hocha lentement la tête. J'acquiesçais puis me détachais de lui et allais m'asseoir sur le deuxième canapé de la pièce. Blaise baissa la tête et s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Julio ! Appela mon frère doucement.

Quand l'elfe de maison apparut, il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Maîtresse Narcissa vous demande en bas.

Je haussais les sourcils, surprise et me tournais vers Blaise. Il me regardait et me dit :

- Vas-y, ça doit être Dray.

Il me fit une œillade assez compréhensible. Je rougis très légèrement et me levais. J'entendis mon frère demander du thé à l'elfe puis je fermais la porte du petit salon et descendit les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger pour retrouver ma mère, Narcissa et Draco. Quand j'arrivais, ce dernier était assis sur une chaise et sa mère avait une main sur son épaule tandis que lui paraissait absent. Quand j'entrais, ma mère se tourna vers moi et s'approcha.

- Hermione, Draco est ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais doucement la tête, me demandant pourquoi elle m'interrogeait sur quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

- Il a besoin de toi, là, maintenant, continua-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête doucement.

- Non maman, tu aurais du appeler Blaise, c'est lui son meilleur ami, pas moi.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est de toi qu'il a besoin maintenant. C'est toi qu'il a demandé, pas Blaise.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Va lui parler, tu finiras par comprendre.

Puis elle se tourna vers son amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Cissy… Viens Cissy, laissons Draco avec Hermione.

Narcissa acquiesça légèrement et se releva. Elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Etonnée, je ne réagissais pas. La mère de Draco ne s'était jamais montrée ainsi démonstrative avec moi. Mais je récupérais mes esprits quand la porte de la cuisine claqua et que je me retrouvais seule avec Draco, pour la première fois. Je m'approchais doucement et m'agenouillais devant lui. Je posais ma main sur sa jambe et attendis qu'il réagisse. Comme il ne voulait pas émerger de ses pensées, je me mis à parler :

- Dray… Dray je suis là.

Aucune réaction.

- Draco !

Toujours rien. Je commençais à m'énerver, lui donnais un petit coup sur la cuisse et dit, plus fort :

- Oh ! Tu m'as demandé de venir alors fais quelque chose !

Il cligna des yeux. Enfin. Le voile qui obscurcissait ses prunelles se dissipa lentement et j'attendis donc patiemment qu'il daigne remarquer ma présence. Quand il le fit, il plongea ses yeux – merveilleusement magnifiques soit dit en passant – dans les miens. Ce que j'y vis me choqua, profondément. Ses yeux, d'habitude sans expression sinon la moquerie, étaient perdus, désorientés, vivants. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, ses doux cheveux blonds me chatouillant les joues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais, presque malgré moi, mes bras se fermèrent sur son dos et je me pressais contre lui tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

- Mon père. Mon père est mort, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il se redressa, tenant toujours mes hanches et moi entourant toujours son dos. Il me regarda et essaya de s'expliquer.

- Je… je ne suis pas triste. Pas triste du tout même. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis heureux qu'il soit mort mais le soulagement que j'éprouve maintenant qu'il n'est plus… Je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas ça bien. Comment cela se fait-il Hermione ? Comment est-il possible que je ressente du soulagement à la mort de mon propre père ? C'est inhumain…

Son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait toujours été du coté du mal, de celui de Voldemort. Quand sa femme, son fils et ses plus proches amis étaient passés du coté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il les avait tous maudit, détruisant tout sur son passage, voulant tous les tuer pour avoir trahi la confiance du Lord. A la fin de la guerre, il fut enfermé à Azkaban comme de nombreux autres Mangemorts. Draco avait toujours détesté son père, pour ce qu'il leur faisait subir. Mais je comprenais que ça lui fasse un choc de savoir qu'il était soulagé que celui qui lui avait donné la vie ne soit plus de ce monde.

- Dray… Tu n'es pas inhumain, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être le plus humain possible. Eprouver du soulagement à la mort d'une personne qui a recherché à te tuer, toi et toutes les personnes qui te sont chères, est tout à fait normal et humain.

- Hermione, c'est mon propre père, insista-t-il.

- Non Draco. Il a perdu son statut de père à partir du moment où il a décidé de vous tuer parce que vous ne suiviez pas les mêmes idées que lui. Ce n'est plus ton père Draco, ce n'est que l'homme qui t'a fait, ton géniteur. C'est tout.

Il m'observa longuement. Je le regardais également, mon regard croyait dur comme fer à tout ce que je lui disais. Puis il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

Je me contentais de resserrer ma prise sur son dos. Il serra mes hanches tellement fort que je me fis violence pour ne pas m'écarter à cause de la douleur qu'il diffusait dans mon corps. Il renforça encore plus sa prise et je laissais échapper un cri de douleur. Il me lâcha et s'écarta de moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pardon.

Je pressais mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas crier encore. Il souleva mon débardeur et regarda mes côtes. Il ouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Je regardais à mon tour et ouvrait mes yeux en grand. Les traces de ses ongles étaient clairement visibles et à chaque marque, des perles de sang apparaissaient.

- Par Merlin, Hermione, je suis tellement désolé !

- C'est pas grave Dray, c'est pas grave.

La douleur commençait à refluer et comme Draco était pétrifié devant les petites plaies, je sortis ma baguette et prononçais un sort de guérison en direction de mes côtes. Elles guérirent presque instantanément et Dray se secoua et me regarda.

- Tu vois, il n'y a plus rien.

Je souris légèrement et il me rendit mon sourire, hésitant. Je l'observais, voyant comment il réagissait. Ses yeux affichaient une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il me regardait aussi, intensément. Son visage s'approchait du mien. Je ne bougeais pas, je le regardais. J'attendais. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il s'arrêta, m'interrogeant du regard. Je franchis moi-même la distance qui nous séparait encore et pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant emporter par les sensations que me procurait Draco. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je m'empressais d'accepter. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, ses mains prirent place sur ma taille, doucement. Je souris contre sa bouche à ce geste délicat et mes mains trouvèrent respectivement place dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Nous finîmes par manquer d'air, il se recula alors tandis que je soufflais, haletante. Il m'observait songeur et je le regardais, une de mes mains toujours sur sa nuque, l'autre passant dans mes cheveux. Ses deux mains à lui étaient toujours sur mes hanches ce qui fit se propager des frissons dans mon corps tout entier. Il colla son front au mien et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour moi :

- Blaise avait raison…

- Oui Draco, j'ai toujours raison, affirma mon frère en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je m'écartais de Draco, mes mains restant sur sa nuque tandis qu'on se retournait vers mon frère tous les deux. On le regardait, attendant sa réaction.

- Faites pas cette tête ! Je savais depuis un moment que vous vous plaisiez… Je me demandais quand vous vous l'avouerez… Tous les deux, vous ne laissez pratiquement jamais voir vos sentiments et vous ne vous confiez jamais à personne… J'avais deviné, moi comme tes deux amies Hermy, que vous vous aimiez… on a juste un peu forcé le destin…

- Comment t'as su Blaise ? Demanda Draco, incrédule. Je suis sûr de n'avoir rien laissé paraître.

- La jalousie Dray, la jalousie se fait voir même lorsqu'on sait très bien se métriser.

- La jalousie ? Questionnais-je.

- Mmh… Oui Hermione, la jalousie. Tu te rappelles de « Théo » ?

Je hochais légèrement la tête alors que je sentis Draco se tendre.

- Et ben, la jalousie de Draco allait envers ce Théo ! Sourit mon jumeau.

- Envers Théo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Théo ?

Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe.

- C'est fou ce que t'es perspicace dans la vie de tout les jours et que quand il s'agit de toi et de Draco, tu ne l'es pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Persistais-je. Draco, tu comprends ce qu'il raconte ?

Je me tournais vers lui mais il avait la tête baissée et je crus apercevoir une rougeur se répandre sur ses joues.

Il releva la tête, les joues pâles, comme d'habitude et dit, d'une voix assez traînante :

- Oui, je comprends. Il veut dire que tu rigolais et souriais avec ce type alors que tu caches tes émotions habituellement.

- Oh. Mais je… On ne riait pas souvent avec les filles… c'est les vacances et on a un peu laissé retomber la pression, le Lord Noir n'est plus alors on se comporte comme on le voudrait vraiment… Etre nous même Dray, c'est de ça qu'on rêve depuis que l'on est jeunes. Mais c'est quoi qui te dérangeais ? Que je ne me comporte pas en Serpentarde ?

Blaise se plaqua la main sur le visage et Dray sourit en soupirant. Mon frère me fit signe :

- Trésor… vient, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose.

Je me relevais et lâchais la nuque de Draco à regret. Je me dirigeais vers mon jumeau. Il passa sa main sur ma taille et j'étouffais un sifflement de douleur. Malgré le fait d'avoir fait disparaître les plaies, les bleus s'étaient formés sur ma peau et je n'avais pas bu de potion contre la douleur. Il me relâcha directement, me regarda intensément et releva mon débardeur. Il vit de gros bleus parcourant mes hanches et me regarda.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

Je restais silencieuse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une excuse. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à Draco. Il serrait les poings. Il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait ça.

- Hermione, qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? Continua mon frère d'une voix dangereusement calme.

La colère commençait à poindre dans sa voix et je me mordis la lèvre. Je vis Draco ouvrir la bouche, voulant parler mais soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et Narcissa entra accompagnée de maman. Je soupirais de soulagement et baissais rapidement mon débardeur. Blaise me fixa longuement et me souffla à l'oreille :

- On verra ça plus tard Hermione. Ne crois pas pouvoir me cacher ça.

Puis il s'éloigna, une certaine tension se dégageant de lui. La colère le rongeait toujours et j'étais triste de devoir lui mentir sur cela. Je n'avais jamais menti à mon frère avant. Jamais. Je n'avais pas de raison de le faire. Il me comprenait, tout le temps. Il me protégeait tout le temps également. Mais là, dans cette situation, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était son meilleur ami qui m'avait fait mal. Je ne pouvais pas et ça me tuait. Je me tournais vers Draco, les yeux tristes. Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapais. Il me dit, hésitant :

- Tu peux lui dire tu sais… Il se fâchera au début mais ça ira mieux après. Tu ne lui as jamais menti… je ne veux pas que tu commences à cause de moi.

- Non, je ne lui dirais pas. Je ne veux pas ruiner votre amitié.

- Tu passes en priorité pour lui Hermione. Il t'en voudra s'il apprend que tu lui as caché la vérité.

- Tant pis, il finira par me pardonner. Je suis sa sœur. Jumelle qui plus est. Il sera bien obligé de me parler à un moment ou à un autre. Toi tu es son meilleur ami, ça risquerait de briser quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Non, désolée mais je ne dirais rien. Je lui dirais que… je ne sais pas… que c'est Weasley qui me l'a fait.

- Ce n'est pas bien. Tu le sais.

- Je m'en fiche ! Weasley n'est rien pour moi, toi et mon frère si ! Alors si je dois mentir au dépend de Weasley pour préserver votre amitié, tant pis, je le ferais !

Les nerfs à vif, je me séparais de Dray et sortis de la cuisine. Je montais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte. Personne ne viendrait. Personne ne venait jamais quand je claquais ma porte. Personne. Sauf mon frère. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne cette fois. Je ne voulais pas. Parce que s'il venait, il trouverait un moyen pour que je lui raconte. Et je le ferais, tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais absolument rien lui refuser. Je retirais ma jupe, enfilais un court short noir confortable et me jetais sur mon lit.

Est-ce que j'allais vraiment mentir à mon frère jumeau ? Alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait jusque là… ? Est-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? J'aimerais vraiment que Blaise et Draco ne se fâchent pas, mais si Blaise apprenait que c'était lui qui m'avait fait mal, il ne parlerait plus à son meilleur ami. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive à cause de moi. Je me tournais sur le coté, passant ma main sous l'oreiller. C'est à ce moment là que je vis mon frère sur le pas de la porte. Il me fit un petit sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Je détournais la tête.

- Va-t-en, dis-je doucement.

- Non, répondit-il.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et tendis la main vers ma joue.

- Trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa colère s'était envolée, je voulais sourire, montrer que j'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit plus énervé mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, refusant de répondre à sa question.

- Tu t'es déjà disputée avec Dray ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

J'esquissais un minuscule sourire. Faux.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui t'as fait ça aux côtes ? Continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Arrêtes.

Il m'obligea à le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me demandes pas ça. Ne me demandes pas ça. Je serais obligée de te mentir alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me dire la vérité tout simplement ? Ce serait moins compliqué.

- Je ne peux pas, criais-je. Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît Blaise, je t'en prie. Oublie cette histoire pour une fois, je vais bien. Regarde.

Je soulevais mon débardeur pour la énième fois et tirais ma baguette. Je murmurais une formule et fis disparaître les gros bleus. Je me levais et allais vers mon armoire à potions. Je pris une potion contre la douleur et je la bus rapidement. Puis je retournais vers mon frère.

- Tu vois, je n'ai plus mal et je n'ai plus rien non plus, dis-je.

Je lui montrais mes côtes. Il ne les regarda même pas. Il continuait de me fixer. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et me dit :

- C'est Draco qui t'a fait ça n'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeais. Fermais les yeux. Je m'assis à coté de lui et me préparais mentalement. Puis je répliquais, difficilement :

- Non.

Blaise sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Surprise, je ne réagis pas. Il m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à me mentir pour que Draco et moi on reste amis.

Ce n'était pas une question. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et callais ma tête dans son cou.

- Pardon Blaise. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne voulais pas que votre amitié soit brisée à cause de moi… Je suis tellement désolée.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et s'écrasa sur le cou de mon frère. Il était le seul devant qui je m'autorisais à pleurer. Le seul. Je n'avais honte de rien avec lui. Il m'écarta délicatement de son corps et passa sa main sur ma joue pour y chasser toute trace de larmes.

- Trésor. Draco m'a tout dit avant que je ne vienne te voir. Il ne voulait pas t'obliger à me mentir.

- Q… Quoi ? Mais alors tu…

Effrayée, je le regardais.

- Non, on ne sait pas disputés. Il m'a expliqué les circonstances et j'ai compris. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas idiot, je lui ai pardonné. On est toujours de très bons amis et j'ai également compris que tu ferais tout pour protéger Draco.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas quand je me rapprochais d'un garçon, même s'il s'agit de son propre meilleur ami. Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Ecoute-moi avant de vouloir répliquer. Tu peux sortir avec Draco si tu veux… Tant que tu agis toujours pareil avec moi.

Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que c'est toujours à moi que tu viens confier tes problèmes. J'aimerais que ça continue même si tu sors avec lui. Je veux que tu continues à me considérer comme ton frère jumeau.

- Tu seras toujours mon frère jumeau Blaise. Même quand je serais mariée et tout, je continuerais à te pourrir la vie avec mes problèmes.

Il rigola.

- J'en suis heureux Trésor.

Je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il refermait les siens dans mon dos. Il me serra très fort contre lui cet après-midi là. Je dis, tout bas :

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

Il ne dit rien même si j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait entendue. Il se contenta de me serrer contre lui encore plus fort tandis qu'il embrassait ma joue.

- Ca fait un peu Pouffsouffle ce que tu viens de dire Hermione... Tu baisses dans mon estime, dit Draco en entrant dans ma chambre suivit par Pansy et Millicent.

Je me séparais de mon frère tandis que celui-ci riait.

- Dray…

- Oui ? Me fit-il, moqueur.

- Je t'emmerde, dis-je, très fière de moi.

Pan', Milli' et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Draco me regarda longuement puis me dit, narquois :

-Tu me brises le cœur, dit-il en plaquant une main sur son torse, à l'endroit de l'organe vital.

- Ah ? Et ben tant pis, répliquais-je.

Il sourit, se détourna et sortit de la chambre rapidement. Ignorant les rires de mes amies et de mon jumeau, je le suivis. Je le retrouvais un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Dray, je plaisantais.

Il se tourna vers moi, victorieux.

- Oh mais je sais bien, Hermione, je sais bien.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement.

- Je t'ai eue, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je haussais un sourcil et il me dit encore plus bas :

- Je sais que ça fait encore plus Pouffsouffle que ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, mais je t'aime.

Un grand sourire prit place sur mon visage et je dis :

- Mmh… Ah oui ?

Il secoua la tête en soupirant mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

- Moi aussi Draco, moi aussi, souris-je doucement.

Il me sourit également.

- Mais je reste son préféré ! Cria Blaise derrière nous.

Nous sursautâmes violemment. J'éclatais de rire tandis que Draco frappait mon frère sur l'épaule.

Pansy et Millicent me rejoignirent rapidement alors que mon petit-ami et mon jumeau se battaient comme des gamins.

- 'Mione… t'a pas choisit le plus reposant des petits-amis, commença Milli'.

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est clair, entre Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, ta vie va être très… mouvementée, continua Pansy.

Je soupirais.

- Je sais les filles, la possessivité de ces deux là va me rendre complètement folle, j'en frémis d'avance, terminais-je doucement.

Mais je souriais.

_& voilà_

_Je suis assez fière de cet OS sans vouloir me vanter x) Je voulais en faire un Dramione depuis un moment et le voici ! _

_Certains dirons que je ne suis pas restée fidèle au caractère des Serpentards… je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent et, dans cet OS, Hermione sourient et rient beaucoup. Ils dévoilent leurs sentiments, ne se cachent pas même s'ils gardent un minimum de tenue. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal de réagir ainsi après la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils ont eu marre de ne pas être eux-mêmes et donc, résultat, entre eux ils se lâchent vraiment. Je trouve ça très naturel, c'est ainsi que je m'imagine les Serpentards après la guerre qui a tout ravagé et qui leur a dicté leurs conduites la plupart du temps à cause de leur sang. _

_Alors si vous trouvez que j'exagère vraiment, dites le moi Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructives. _

_Encore désolée pour le retard sur _**Je ne savais pas, **_le chapitre 9 arrive ! _

_Bisous à tous et prenez soin de vous :D_

_Lily._


End file.
